1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of fitness type training. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a method for producing an exercise video program which allows the viewer to customize an exercise session while working known muscle groups at a known level.
2. Background
It has long been held that a regimen of regular exercise improves the quality of life at any age and at any level of fitness. Studies have shown that properly designed movements strengthen not only the muscles, but connective tissues and the skeletal system as well. Exercise performed at an aerobic level (traditionally held to be in the range of 60-85% of a person""s maximum heart rate) reduces the amount of body fat and cholesterol and improves the efficiency of the cardiovascular system, lowering blood pressure and thereby reducing the risk of heart attack and stroke. In addition, it is well known that regular exercise reduces mental stress and improves mental acuity.
It is no wonder then that a large number of people exercise regularly by joining health clubs, purchasing specialized home fitness equipment, engaging in jogging, walking or bicycling, undertaking recreational activities that provide exercise benefits, and the like. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for people to undertake an exercise program, only to abandon the program a short time later, usually before any meaningful improvements have been achieved. Often, this is a recurring problem for a particular individual.
There are countless reasons why people drop out of an exercise program. For example, a person may attempt to design his or her own exercise routine and not choose the proper exercises to achieve the desired results, causing the exerciser to become discouraged. Boredom is often cited as a reason why people abandon an exercise routine. This is particularly troublesome with exercise equipment, such as treadmills, stationary bicycles, rowing machines, elliptical steppers, etc. Users often attempt to overcome boredom by activities such as reading a magazine or listening to music while using the machine. Such activities can increase the risk of injury to the exerciser. Finally, some view the act of exercising as work rather than a leisure activity.
Many people prefer to exercise at home rather than at a health club. In particular, the people most in need of an exercise program are also the people most likely to feel uncomfortable at a health club. Unfortunately, the home exerciser is usually not inclined to discuss his or her fitness objectives with a professional trainer, doctor, or physical therapist and is, therefore, likely to spend money on exercise equipment which is ineffective for producing the results desired by the individual. Purchasing ineffective equipment is not only a waste of money, it also leads to discouragement and the subsequent abandonment of the exercise program.
There is, therefore, a need for training material which directs a potential exerciser as to the proper exercises to achieve a desired result; provides instruction for measuring the results of an exercise program; provides instruction for exercising at progressively higher intensities; entertains the exerciser to reduce boredom; appeals to a home user; and does not require an undue investment in specialized equipment.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an instructional exercise video which presents instruction and multiple, simultaneous exercise movements such that an exerciser may customize an exercise routine to achieve a desired result while exercising at an intensity appropriate to the condition of the exerciser,
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in a method for the display of video images of exercises wherein multiple exercise movements are simultaneously shown on a television screen, preferably in a synchronized manner such that an exerciser may choose a series of movements which best suit that person""s abilities, desires, and current level of fitness. The instructional video itself is educational, functional and entertaining.
Synchronized, as used herein to describe simultaneous exercise movements, refers to the display of different exercise movements at a common pace, i.e. rate of movement. It is to be understood that each movement is practiced in a cyclic manner and that, while different movements may have a different number of cycle elements, such cycle elements, among simultaneously displayed movements, proceed at the same pace. It should also be understood that not every cycle element may practically be completed in the exactly the same amount of time and thus to proceed at the same pace, all of the time periods of the cycle elements commonly displayed will share a common integer denominator determined by the overall pace.
A video tape produced in one embodiment of the inventive method provides a plurality of images, most preferably three, each image providing a different movement among selected muscle groups, and a timer for measuring the duration of a particular movement, when played on a television monitor.
Music is preferably provided by the viewer so that the viewer sets the pace of the workout with her music selection. The viewer chooses a movement from one shown on the screen and preferably performs that movement for the duration of a timer also displayed on the television screen. Upon expiration of the timer, the viewer preferably chooses a movement from a new group of three movements displayed on the screen and repeats the process for the duration of the tape. By varying the music selection from day-to-day, and choosing different exercise movements from the three movements provided during each interval, the exerciser is given complete control over his or her workout. Preferably instruction is provided as to choosing particular movements appropriate to achieve a desired result and as to an appropriate exercise intensity. A variety of exercise routines may be assembled from the multiple images provided, which will challenge persons of all conditioning levels and reduce or eliminate the boredom that is potentially associated therewith.
While previous video exercise programs are known which offer multiple simultaneous views of the same movement, the inventive method provides simultaneous views of multiple, synchronized exercise movements targeting different muscle groups. The advantage being that the user may construct a large number of different routines from a single video program. The day-to-day variety reduces boredom and increases motivation.
A better understanding of the present invention, its several aspects, and its objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings, wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention.